Daemonic Facade
by ImaginationRecreation
Summary: This is about Mutants, although not about X-men all together it has certain remarks to it. It's about 2 outcasts hated by everyone and their stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are original and not taken from Marvel.**

**Daemonic Façade**

**John Wayne POV**

I'm sitting in a classroom at college, bored out of my mind. My friend Paul Davis arrived at my table, looking disgusted, "Did you hear about the mutant in France?" he asked looking angry. "No I didn't." I replied boldly and uninterested. "Well, he is able to transform into your worst nightmare! What a freak!" he raged like the mutant attacked him personally. To be honest, I didn't care about mutants, it's not like they hurt me, so why should I hate them. "Paul, why do you hate them again?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused face, "Because they're freaks and monsters. They deserve to die." As expected, he gave an ignorant reply.

Suddenly, there was an explosion; a bomb caused massive damage in the first floor. There was a massive panic in the area. "Let's go!" I said to Paul. We ran and unfortunately we were on the fourth floor, so we had to go down with the stairs which was full of people running for their life. Crap. I thought to myself. We managed to get outside after like 15 minutes on the stairs.

There was a huge panic outside as the police, ambulance and fire services were called. Rumours were thrown around. "I just heard from my friends that it was a mutant! He blew up the college because he was tired of getting bullied, he deserved what he's getting!" Paul was furious. The mutant was an idiot, now mutants get bullied even more.

A girl ran outside of the building, but a massive piece of debris was about to hit her. I shouted "NOOO!" and put out my hand and suddenly the debris floated in the air, I was shocked! I have psychokinesis! I was amazed! I lifted the debris and landed it in a safe place, away from her. I looked at Paul who had a confused face, but turned angry. "You dirty terrorist! I bet you that you worked with that freak that blew up the college!" He accused me. "No! I'm not a freak!" I defended myself. "Yes you are! Get out of here! I now got angry, "Fine! You backstabbing idiot!" I ran away to my home.

I got home in about 30 minutes feeling upset. "I'm home." I announced myself. They walked towards me. "Get out of this home you abomination!" My mom yelled at me. "Get your stuff and leave!" I was offended to be called an abomination by my own mother. I got my stuff in my backpack and was standing in front of the door, "Goodbye mom." I said. "Piss off!" She snarled back.

I left the house…

BeyondNightmare

I have lived through my life traveling, never stopping; I can't live a normal life for every time I do I destroy the lives and wills of everybody around me. I never use to be like this, I use to go to school, I was very quiet and I got bullied allot and I only had a few friends... People thought I was a freak for wearing bandages around my body. They didn't know it was covering tattoos engraved into my body.

The tattoos swirl around my body in perfect harmony all meeting up to the star in the middle of my chest. I don't know why but I can control time around me, I noticed it when I was cornered by the 3 school bullies, everybody stopped like a flash of light, no sounds of life or sound and yet they still didn't finish their attack on me. I run over to a sharp stick I find lying near a tree and I send it deep into each of their backs watching the stick enter them with such grace that I enjoy watching such elegance.

Time starts catching up, watching the blood pump out of them as they fall to the ground screeching in pain, why did I do this too them? Was this the start of me being a killer? I ran and was never heard from; I deserted my family and friends because I was scared. Haha, what am I saying I'm glad I killed them! Anything that dares stand against me will feel the cold hearted steel of my dagger in their back.

I tracked my target last night with such grace that even the heavens wouldn't dare look at me without facing my hands around their necks. My target was an old man that leaned to his right from an obvious accident to his left leg. I don't care if he has a family, friends or he's Santa. He will pay for the crimes he has committed.

The old man took a wrong turning down an alley "Ahh silly me I'm getting too old for this haha!" That's right you old man you're stupid and you will pay. I warp reality around me entering my tunnel to instantly reappear behind him quickly pushing my blade deep into his back enjoying every moment that it enters them.

Time becomes stable again and the man screams in pain "Even in my death you will not know how you got your tattoos! I will never betray them!" I slice my blade across their throat finishing what pathetic existence they have. Although I haven't found anything, it still feels good to kill another after such a long time... I stroll away from the scene to hear "Another one has been killed by Night!" Why they call me that I don't know... it feels good. Remember my name, for the last thing you hear is "BeyondNightmare".


	2. Chapter 2

**John Wayne's mom POV**

I was in my home furious that my only "son" is a disgusting mutant. I got up and walked to the phone; I picked it up and called the police. "Hello, how can I help you?" A female voice answered. I said to her; "My son is a mutant and ran away from home." What power does he possess?" She replied. "He has psychokinesis." I after a while, I finished talking with her and sat down watching TV.

**John Wayne's POV**

I ran away from home and I'm now looking for a shelter or anything where I can rest and stay away from other people. I know that if I was caught I would get arrested or even assaulted. I knew I had to keep going. I was in a forest in the middle of nowhere, I ran and got to a path which was filled with obstacles, I put my hand in front of me and I pulled the obstacles in the air and removed them somewhere else. I liked how powerful I was with them but hated how I got feared because of it.

I heard sirens from the roads. Why would police be here? Then it came to me: my mom or the college must have called the police to capture me. Damn, this sucks. I ran faster than before, going forward to an unknown position. Until I saw an abandoned building, I went inside and realised it must be an orphanage or school, it was empty and wet in some places. I went inside a room and fell asleep.

**BeyondNightmare's POV**

Beyond Nightmare part 2

My kill on that old man was so good it was like I was intoxicated again, I warp back on top of a church almost shaking from the sheer rush from killing him, and I must have another like this. I watch people passing by for somebody that might pose a challenge for me even if they are weak and pathetic. I see a young man, young 20's and extremely well built, perfect... another soul to be destroyed and purified. In a flash I jump from the tower feeling the wind of my face where I enter teleport in front of him with my blood stained blade in hand. Perfection entrance, perfect precision and a perfect death will be in hand. As I get ready to lunge my blade into his heart I stop from a sound...

"Today bombing from mutants has occurred at a college where a student known as John Wayne has been found to have psychokinesis, beware of this mutant considered very dangerous where they went out of their way to try and kill the people in the area. Luckily the police quickly pushed them out of the area! We will continue to update you with the latest news as for police continue to haunt for this disgusting beast!"

The young man I was about to kill suddenly screams with a very high pitched voice, he ran off screaming into the night. I don't care, I put my hands to my mouth to stop myself drooling all over myself, such excitement, such power, such a foe... I can't stand watching it. I must find them, I must haunt them... They might contain answers that I need... If not they will be purified by my blades. This will test my ability to handle such a person... I can't wait... I can't wait... hahahahahaha!

I focus my energy into the person's life force where I become immobilized for a few seconds, a very young soul but a weak soul. They might even be worthy of my presence but they must be killed either way. As I create the portal to his location I start absorbing all the energy causing building to start moving and come smashing towards me. Before they reach me I step through the portal sending the entire area into a massive explosion destroying everything and killing anybody that was in the area. I don't' care they are part of my game and my life.

Hahaha! He's asleep! Pathetic. I watch from the roof carefully studying the surroundings and studying his body, and analysing his power for possible threat. Could he be pretending to sleep? Does he know I'm here? I must act fast either way. I channel my energy causing me to use the ancient magic known as Flash Dance. I move in a flash grabbing his body and causing an instant teleport destroying the entire orphanage in a massive blue blast into the sky and relocating us to an abandoned factory several miles away.

I use what energy I have left to tie him up and paralyze his body so I can rest and regain my strength. I don't know how strong he is, so I must be in top condition for what will happened when he awakes. John you will answer my questions or you will die like the worthless human you are.


	3. Chapter 3

**BeYond POV:**

I have decided to rest to regain my strength for when I talk to john. The abilities he holds are extremely great and will be put to better use if I just kill him. All the years I have been alive I've never seen anything like him. The sheer thought of that causes my heart rate to raise, such power I can imagine it, ripping apart his body and taking it for myself.

A voice appears very deep never speaking full sentences with almost a daemonic tone "not yet... Wait... my friend... wait for him to become stronger... Kill him then… make me stronger..."

I dare not question the voice that lives deep within "I will obey without question my love"

I awake to find John still unconscious from my spell called "Daju'Sun" which causes the entire body to become immobilized for several hours. I watch him there, so pathetic, so weak, how could such a human acquire this power? I count every heartbeat, every breath and every second you are alive…For it counts down to the day that I rip your soul's energy out and it becomes mine.

Main Story:

I walk over to John, sickening that he hasn't even awakened to my presence, unacceptable. I get my blade out, 4 inches long and is made of pure silver with notches inside of it for perfect assassination attempts. I run my blade slowly across John's face watching it penetrate his flesh and blood to start dripping down my blade and down my hand, the feeling of his blood feels so natural and yet so exotic at the same time.

The pain causes the pathetic worm to awaken to my blade running down his face, he starts screaming at me, probably because how devilishly handsome I am. No matter, I grab him by the throat clutching heavily and just enough so he can still breathe "Do you know who gave me these marking on my skin? Answer or I will rip you apart where you sit worm" I loosen my grip so he may give his excuses.

"I don't know what the fuck you're on about nor do I know what marking you're on about, so get off me or I'll use my power" seething at Beyond like he could even think of killing such a god. John watches Beyond pulling his blade from the side of his belt angling it towards his throat.

John screams and reacts instantly by using hand movements to cause the entire factory to come smashing down on top of beyond in attempt to crush him. Smoke and dust feel the air where John chokes heavily on it "ha, so much for you killing-" "you piece of shit, you dare drop this factory on top of me? You will pay for such a foolish move".

John quickly uses his power to grab a nearby sharp rock to cut his ropes and summons a boulder under him in attempts to quickly escape his captivator. The earth's crumbles around John as he a boulder comes smashing down from a nearby mountain where he quickly jumps on top and makes his escape.

"Daju'Keli" says Beyond in a very simple voice, where everything goes extremely quiet for a few seconds almost like the world is at peace, but that is completely wrong where a golden claw comes out of his chest swirling towards John latching deeply into John's leg almost ripping the flesh apart. The claw starts pulling him back towards Beyond as he stands there grinning "your life is mine..."

**John Wayne's POV**

Fuck. I got grabbed golden claw and I'm getting pulled towards that freak. I'm not going to die this way, I threw some dust right in his face, he struggled and let me go, and I used my powers to grab a rock and threw it right in his stomach. He fell on the ground swearing madly. "I'm gonna murder you!" He shouted. "Ha! How are you gonna kill me when you can't even reach me!" I said arrogantly.

He charged at me like an agitated bull, I dodged and kicked him in his back; he flew face first at the wall. He was now even more pissed than before. He grunted and pulled out a knife, he moved slowly towards me while I backed away. I stabbed his hand with a stick, he let go of the knife and screamed in pain. "You will pay for this!" He charged me and dodged my rock and then he punched me straight in the face, and then gave a swift kick in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, and then I received another punch in the face which caused me to stagger backwards. I threw a small rock in his eye and used my psychokinesis wave against him causing him to crash through the door.

"I bet you weren't expecting that!" I smirked and went through the door casually. He stood up and glared at me. I used another wave to send him back again. I was about to do it again but he used a piece of metal to block my attack. "Fool! Your attacks are no match for me!" He shouted and threw the metal at me; I dodged but got sliced by his knife. I grabbed my shoulder and winced as blood dripped out of the wound. I need to get serious or I'll get killed.

I have an idea. "Come on, fight me you coward!" I shouted at him. He fell for the trap and charged at me. Just as he was about to attack him, I used my psychokinesis to freeze him. "Idiot, you fell right for it!" I threw him against an old closet. He stayed there in pain, "Seriously, get out of the closet." I teased him. He got annoyed again. He threw a knife at me which I froze in mid-air. He got out and used his claw to collapse the ceiling so he could crush him, I froze the debris, but I got kicked in the stomach because I let my guard down, he punched me repeatedly in the face. "Stop!" I shouted. He ignored me and kept punching me.

I was on the brink of death. "Wait! I know what the tattoos mean!" I begged for my life. He stopped and eyed me suspiciously. "What do you mean you pathetic worm!" He demanded. "It means Death and Control!" I replied. "Ii will tell you more only if you let me live!" I panicked. He let me go.


End file.
